Bittersweet Faith
by Sallie A. Walker
Summary: Haruhi's his angel, Kyouya is her sin. But could he accept her choice of redemption when it's his downfall? A One-shot dedicated to Haruhi and Kyouya. EDIT: Now writing sequel!


A/N: I seem to get the knack of naming my stories after song titles o.O. Anyhoo, after watching _The Devil Wears Prada_, I got the inspiration by one of the songs on there to write a fanfic about Kyouya and Haruhi this time. Which is my favorite pairing of all time 8D (excited anime fan girl goes berserk). Before you read though, I must warn you first that you might meet a somewhat uncharacteristic Haruhi (aka an emotional girl that makes out in public versus a practical, conservative girl that obviously won't). Anyway, really hope you guys enjoy this—and please review when you've read it!

Edit: Edited and re-uploaded due to some parts I thought needed explaining. And to past reviewers: I'm considering writing a sequel ;D.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club or its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be going to this gay school in this gay town, and would be living a life that is much more exciting and luxurious than the one I have now. 

She left him without saying goodbye. He felt that missing word stab him in the heart like a poisoned dagger. He felt so betrayed. And he was the actual one doing the betraying.

They began their affair a year and a half ago. It was right after Haruhi got engaged to Tamaki, and Kyouya became his best man. How ironic was it that Kyouya would begin a secret love affair with his best friend's fiancé, and as _his_ best man! An affair that was secret even to the rest of the past existing Host Club.

Kyouya had left the radio on, and hadn't bothered to turn it off after she left. After all, he had expected it to be another night together, just the two of them.

_No regrets…  
_

He stared out the window, watching her climb in the limousine that Tamaki let her use for all her purposes.

_Everything will work out fine…_

Kyouya sighed, and placing his palms flat on the window, watched her car leave.

_We'll hold our breath……… wait for another sign._

This was the first time he ever felt such torrents of emotion before. He had trouble deciphering the different emotions. Devastation... guilt… pain… and… … regret. She was the light of his life for a while, and now that she had left, she had doused the light as she went.

_I've tasted… your bittersweet faith.  
My heart aches, for you.  
_

He thought about what she said to him before she left.

"I love you, I just don't know what to do," she said softly, averting her eyes.

Kyouya didn't say anything. He expected their relationship to go on at least for a little while longer…

"I love you I really do." Tears were now threatening to escape her beautiful brown eyes. "But something keeps telling me I should be loyal… to him."

Kyouya shook his head, disbelieving. He never felt so weak before, as if all his control was in the clutches of the now silently crying girl in front of him.

"I have to go, Tamaki's expecting me for dinner at his place soon."

Dashing away tears, and choking on more unshed tears, she fled abruptly out the door.

Kyouya then stood there in the middle of his unlit room, staring at the carpet flooring of his condominium.

_I'm taking… a moment to say  
Everything I do…  
I do for you. _

Now he stood by the window, watching the last of the sun go down behind the Tokyo skyline. He pushed up his glasses, and thought back to when it all began.

* * *

It all began when one night Tamaki invited his best man and his fiancé out to dinner at a fancy diner. The three chatted sociable for sometime, waiting for their orders, when Tamaki had the misfortune of obtaining stomach cramps in the middle of their appetizer, and had to excuse himself to the men's room. The two sat in a polite silence eating their appetizers when Haruhi spoke up. 

"So, Kyouya, how's business going?"

"Good," Kyouya replied to Haruhi's obviously mundane question. She could see for herself that business was _always_ going good.

Haruhi nodded politely, and continued eating her dish of fresh organic salad greens.

Kyouya always respected Haruhi for that. She rarely complained about his attitude, and was even sweet and cheerful in response at times. She had a kind, caring demeanor about her and displayed it in a way that wasn't primpy or silly, as many girls he was acquainted with did. He supposed that was what made her and Tamaki so suited to each other, as more than often as not he was the epitome of complete ridicule that Kyouya had ever seen.

Yet… he never usually thought of anyone that would suit _him_. He never had the time for those sort of things. It was always paperwork, meetings, paperwork, paperwork and… well more paperwork really, now that he's come to think about it. He didn't think that anyone would care to know him, especially with the sort of life he led all except… … …Haruhi.

He still remembered that day that she found him sitting standing lost as to why and how he was transported from his bedroom to the center of a busy mall. As for her, she was a loss to why he was there in a 'commoner's' mall in the first place. It went on from there to a fast food restaurant inside the mall, where Kyouya cunningly avoided payment for the hamburger and fries he ordered (which was actually paid by a grumbling Haruhi). Then they browsed items displayed at the expo, to which Kyouya showed more (dare he say it?) interest than he normally would have done. Oh, and not to mention the whole ordeal of the crooked man attempting the sell the madam false Japanese antique pottery. He had that taken care of as swiftly and efficiently as possible, not forgetting the lie he gave a heavily bewildered Haruhi accompanying him for his act of generosity and kindness. But what he didn't get was how she realized in him even with the masked indifference he uses and the lie he spun—that his nature wasn't that bad after all. She was the first to see that, and that somehow made his day. And now that he remembered it clearly, an involuntary smile made its way onto his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Haruhi asked smiling sweetly.

Kyouya looked up, surprise written all over his face. Which he quickly schooled to a mask of indifference.

"It's nothing," he replied, taking a bite of his own salad. Was that mischief he saw in her eyes?

"Is it about a woman?" Haruhi asked, a twitch playing on the corner of her lips.

Kyouya scoffed.

"Of course not. You're fantasizing too much."

Haruhi smiled into her food.

"Ah Kyouya, you will one day know that life cannot be lived without a little fantasy."

"Says the practical girl—oh excuse me, _lawyer_."

"I haven't learned nothing with all the time I spent with Tamaki," The woman on his right replied mildly.

For some odd reason then, his heart gave a painful lurch.

"Senpai are you alright? Do you need to use the men's room too?"

Kyouya blinked at her for a moment. How did he look so that she would mistake it for the stomach flu?

"I'm alright. There's nothing wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, quite sure."

Silence overtook their little conversation as they ate quietly for a few minutes or so. Haruhi turned to look at the direction of the men's restroom before returning to her dish.

In that moment that she looked, Kyouya caught one of those perfect moments that you might call a 'Kodak moment', if you were American. He saw, mesmerizingly, the way her pearly skin caught the light, how her soft brown hair shone richly in the glow of chandeliers. He was captivated by her tender, rosy red lips, and the strawberry scented perfume she wore for the occasion. He also noticed the love and longing that were in her beautiful, round brown eyes, and he forced himself to look away.

"Tamaki hasn't come back yet," Haruhi noted in a soft voice.

"No, he hasn't," Kyouya responded coolly, picking at his appetizer.

Haruhi made a face at him.

"You should really get rid of that act, before Tamaki and I get married."

Kyouya just took a sip of his wine.

"Well, what am I to do? Do I greet you with a smile and a kiss on the cheek, and call you princess?" he replied with cool sarcasm.

Haruhi's eyes widened in shock.

Just then, their orders arrived with a portly looking waiter, who greeted and left them with a bow. Haruhi took the glass lid off her dish, and then hissed at him.

"Tamaki's not just a 'charming prince', he's much more than that!"

"And how do you prove that to me," Kyouya shot back, eyes glittering. "With one of his charming little love letters?"

"He is! I just know he is—I'm his fiancé for freak sake!" Haruhi nearly shouted.

"And do you really love him?" he hissed.

"I—"

She stopped.

Kyouya could tell by the distant, foggy look in her eyes that something was going through her mind that very moment. He wondered if she saw in her mind that night Kyouya was on top of her in that bed, that time they were in the mall, and all those times that they could've made something more...

He didn't know if she did, but that was what was going through his mind at the moment.

Then Haruhi looked up, and Kyouya was caught in her beautiful brown eyes.

They stared at each other. She looked so beautiful in that cream-colored dress, Kyouya thought. Without noticing, without realizing, their faces drew closer. When their faces were barely an inch apart, Kyouya closed his eyes and covered her lips with his.

Sometime in the middle of their lengthy kiss, Haruhi moaned and put her hand on the back of his head. Kyouya took it as an invitation to deepen the kiss. She tasted just like her perfume, Kyouya thought. They sat there with their heads buried, hands and arms feeling, nipping the lips of each other, and moaning in each other's mouths for some five minutes.

Then out of the corner of his eye Kyouya saw a blonde haired male walk out of the men's room. Quickly he disengaged himself from Haruhi, causing her to glance over as well, and both continued with their ordered dishes as if nothing ever happened.

"So, what did Mother and Daughter talk about while I was gone?" Tamaki asked beaming, as he got to the table. He apparently didn't notice the flushed faces and the disheveled hair on his friends.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Haruhi give him a grin. He grinned seductively back at her, promising another time, another place that they'll be able to see each other again—alone.

* * *

From then on, their secret affair was carried out in trysts in the dressing room at the mall (Daughter needs to go shopping with Mother for things for the wedding, Haruhi explained to a confused Tamaki, even though the wedding was ages away), the backseat of Kyouya's limousine, and occasionally in the bedroom of his condo (we need to work on setups for the wedding, Kyouya explained this time to his poorly bewildered friend). They didn't show their love only during those times however—they also took occasional walks in the city park, met in coffee shops, and small diners. Any place that was secluded and didn't draw much attention, that is. She brought blessings to his life, he admit, in every way imaginable. He never truly learned what it was like to live until she came. He had come from a family that was begun for business, and survived merely for business. Never had he had any other relationship that was so enriching and rewarding... and not one that he had planned to merit from.

Now that the sun was well beneath the horizon, his condominium was dark. He couldn't stop that one question that he didn't want in his head from arising in his mind: why did she have to go…

_Lay your sweet  
Tears across my broken dream  
__Don't you speak  
__A word about the past…_

He clearly understood her though. Even though she loved both of them, she could only be with one person. And that person was not him.

_You'll need more…than I'll ever give  
I can't lie, to you  
I love you  
My angel, my sin  
Everything I do…  
__I do it all for you._

He remembered that night they lay in bed. Haruhi rolled over to him asked him in her soft, sweet voice.

"Are we doing the right thing?"

He had kissed her, said yes, everything was going alright even though part of his mind disagreed with him, and fell asleep.

_Are we moving in the right direction  
What is fate if fate's immersed in shame  
A high price for the beauty of perfection  
I go when all I want to do is stay… _

Kyouya was weary of all this now. He heaved a heavy sigh, and left his window. Walking over to the radio, he turned it off, and flopping on his bed, quickly fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Before I forget (which I already have forgotten once), the song in the story are snippets of Bittersweet Faith (hence the story name! Amazing isn't it?), by Bitter Sweet from the movie Devil Wears Prada (which I did mention above) (I like writing in parentheses. Hee). So… how did you think of it? Please review, and tell me how it was. This is only my third fanfiction anyway ;P. Thanks guys! 


End file.
